nights_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Araxiel 1911/Current status of the wiki
Here a quick outline what I have finished thus far content wise and what to come. Bold things are especially important. Time of writing: What is finished Rules I finished most of the rules. The Specific Gameplay rules and the General Gameplay rules. I have finished the Combat Rules. Weapons I have completed the Weapons article, including adding all weapons in the game including Armour Armour has its rules added already, although actual equipment is still missing. Until actual armour stats and descriptions are added, the Player's Handbook is used. Starting Classes The list of Starting Classes and their backgrounds are finished. Skills Everything important concerning both Feats and Skills is done. This also includes the Character Flaws. World The most important things of the world are already written down. Especially Clearcrest is done. What still needs writing 'Armour' Actual armour stats are needed for the Armour page. Most will be the same as found in the Player's Handbook, but this is not necessarily the case. Of course, I'll also add armour from other WotCs sourcebooks and my own creations. Weapons I have more ideas for Weapons and especially modifications and whatnot, that I want to add to the existing list. However, this is not really important and does not require as much work as other tasks...but there is more to come. What I have not yet added is weapon materials. Special materials are not really used early in the game, but I still plan on adding materials from both the sourcebooks and my own mind. Equipment Equipment needs to be added (renamed from Items). While most equipment from most sourcebooks work (See Rules#Permitted_Books) I still prefer to have a list of stuff that therefore will also be auto-permitted {on that note, I might also rewrite the Permitted Books section, since I'm adding so much equipment, weapons and armour directly to this wiki now} Skills Skills#Existing_Skills needs some expanding on stuff. There are a lot of interesting ways of expanding skills found in various sourcebooks that I'll probably incorporate. 'Deities' I really have to finish Deities, this is more than essential for the game and the world. I have most of it written down in notes on both my desktop and in my head, but it servers no-one there. 'Taint' Taint is essential to the game and needs to be finished. I actually had a fair amount of things written, but then my Firefox crashed and I lost all of it (at least it made me more paranoid about losing work that way). World Is the world playable already? Yes. Should I add more background and information? Maybe Can I add more? Hells yeah Is it important? Not as much as getting proper gameplay rules done. Coding I will add a "Bardic Knowledge" spoiler. Things that are part of those spoilers are not unknown and supposed to be treated as pure player knowledge. It will encompass things players will discover on their journeys and things that happened during adventures. I might also add a "DM Knowledge" spoiler. It will also encompass stuff like floor plans of visited dungeons and whatnot. So yeah, it's pretty much spoilers, but maybe some people are interested in making off's and that like. End Well, I think that is all. --Araxiel 1911 (talk) 06:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, some song I was listening too a lot while editing: Category:Blog posts